The relationship between him and her
by Ai-loves-chocolate
Summary: She is a quiet girl at first but then if you get to know her you'll learn that she is crazy and a hopeless romantic. This story is simple, it is a love story between her and him. But! There's a person who might ruin their chances. Who might this person be? Is it her best friend? No, he's very unexpected. You want to know who? Well go read and find out!


"Shh. . Don't make and noise and wake your parent's" My uncle said as he touched my knee and patted it. I nodded, he was my favorite uncle and I loved and trusted him so much. He stare at me with his blue eyes, they were beautiful as the surface of water, calm and mysterious, and I stared at them back.

It was my sixth birthday and he brought me a present, two in fact. He smiled. He said that I was his favorite niece, I smiled and tried not to giggle for he instructed my not to make a sound. It was midnight and when the clock strikes twelve, my birthday would end. He whispered something in my ear and I smiled.

I was going to get my second birthday present.

* * *

I woke up sweating. My room was dark and the sunshine from the window was slightly concealed by my heavy curtains. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6 A.M. It was Sunday, my last day before my first year of high school starts. I groaned and forced myself out of my bed, you see, I'm not a morning person, I'm more like a. . Whenever-I-want-to-wake-up person.

For a minute or two, I stood there in the middle of my room like an idiot; eyes half closed and drool slowly crawling down from my mouth. I slowly drifted into sleep again, but before my eyelids shut for another hour or so, my nerves snapped them back up. My eyes were kinda swelled together because of me crying last night. "Stupid chick-flick" I scolded the DVD as I picked it up. I stared at the DVD cover and it looked happy "Damn you cover image!" I stared at the girl, she looked happy and. . well. . not crying over her stupid damn friend! "You traitor! You chose him not the guy who loves you more!" I slammed the DVD on my laptop, not caring if it could hurt my precious baby, the laptop.

I groaned again and stretched until I heard the satisfying pop of my bones. I looked around and my room looked gloomy. From last night's movie, you can probably tell that I'm not in the mood of gloomy stuff right now, that movie made me think about love and relationships! And when I think about love and relationships, I think about how I'M SINGLE! LOVELESS! ALONE in this great big world!

I scratched my head and started heading to the balcony window to move the curtains, the curtains were making the whole room gloomy! I pulled the curtains to the side and the light of the morning sun lit the room in a warm autumn glow. I looked at outside and it still looked like summer. I pushed the window open and breathed in the cool summer's breeze.

I wistfully sighed. "I love mornings, it's so peaceful and calm" I took a deep breath again. I looked at the side of the railing and found a chipmunk with acorns stuffed in its cheeks "Ain't that right sweetheart" I chuckled. "Well, I better get dressed and you better get going" I talked to the chipmunk, it only blinked at me before scampering to its home. I turned around and headed for the kitchen.

I walked in the kitchen and I could smell our housekeeper's cooking. I smelled the air again, it smelled like bacon and eggs. "What's cookin nan?" Nan, our housekeeper smiled at me "Oh, morning miss, I'm just cooking your breakfast!" I smiled widely, Nan is best known for her cooking abilities, that's why Dad hired her for a reason. "Hey Nan, where's Dad?" She looked at me and sighed "He's on a business trip dear, I'm afraid he won't be back for another week or so." Knew it. Dad is always gone after mom died.

I smiled and hid my real feelings of disappointment. "Yosh! I can go anywhere wherever I please!" Nan looked at me disapprovingly, I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm just kidding Nan!" She rolled her eyes "Well young lady, I suggest you better get dressed and go explore the neighborhood!" I opened my mouth to say something but closed it instantly. "That's right, we just moved here. . But Nan, I could help you unpack!" I smiled, she shook her head "No miss, that's my job! And plus, you'll only make a mess of things!" I sighed and gave up "fine. . "

The truth is. . I hated this. I hated moving to this new mansion and I hated everything about this moving shit. I missed my friends back in Erendale, now I have to start all over here in Magnolia. Remember when I told you that I was crying because of that movie? The truth is. . I was crying because I had to leave everything behind. My friends, my status, my crush, my group, and especially my uncle.

I mumbled some curse words as I climbed up the staircase. I got in my room, shut the door, and hugged a pillow while screaming into it. For some minutes my anger ceased and I returned the pillow where it belonged, beside my huge collection of teddy bears. I opened my closed at saw. . . nothing, well clothes but not the fashionable ones, only yoga pants, two hoodies, and my pajamas. "I need to start unpacking. . " the only thing that I managed to unpack was my laptop, the night table, my bed stuff, bathroom stuff, and these clothes, plus some shoes of course.

I grabbed the blue and white hoodie, the black yoga pants, and some running shoes. In thirty minutes I finished putting my hair into a bun and putting on make up, in case I run into boys. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my song playlist, I found the perfect one and plugged the earphones on. The music filled my head and I walked to the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped some of it down. "Wouldn't want to get water-logged" I told myself.

I waved back to Nan and headed out through the doors, I walked to the gates and looked around. The neighborhood seemed quiet and peaceful, I'm going to rate it 4 stars. I waited for an energizing song to come up before I jogged. For eight minutes I passed some houses, of course everything was quiet, it was 7 A.M., the houses were kinda smaller than my mansion, but I could tell that I'm living in a wealthy neighborhood.

I jogged from my house to this huge park. Eventually I got tired and sat down on the slightly wet grass, I looked at my phone and it looks like I jogged 3 miles, beating my record of jogging-while-day-dreaming. I layed there and stared at the sky, it was cloudless and it was painted with many warm colors. I closed my eyes and breathed in the morning air. "This is why I love jogging in the mornings, it's so peaceful and beautiful."

"I agree with ya"

I opened my eyes and sat up, I looked around and saw nothing. "Must be my imagination" I said, tapping my head slightly. "Nope it's not" I looked around again. "Who said that?"

"I did" said the voice again.

"Where are you?" I asked, still trying to find out where that voice came from.

"Up here" I looked up and I saw a girl. She had short blue hair and had reading glasses on. "What are you doing up there?" I asked, confused that there is another person this early in a Sunday morning. "I'm reading a story, it's called 'The Great Gatsby' . It's really sad, have you read it?" She said, showing me the book cover from up there. MY eyes widened, I just finished this book after I moved. "Yes! Like a million times!"

Her eyes widened too. "Same here! What part do you like?!"

"Duh! The part where that woman explains to the character that Gatsby is really throwing those huge parties so that his beloved ex could maybe walk right in!"

"Oh my gosh! Same here!"

"Which part do you hate the most?!" I asked, finally! There is someone who is interested in books just like me!

"The part where-

"That dude blames Gatsby for killing his mistress?!" we both said in unison. She laughed and jumped down from that Magnolia tree. "Hi! My names Levy! Levy Mcgarden!" She held out her hand and I shook it. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" I answered back, smiling the same way she did. "Well Lucy" she said my name slowly, as if it was a new taste for her. "Welcome to Magnolia!" She held out both of her hands, motioning to look everywhere. I smiled at her "Thank you" She smiled back.

For some time, Levy and I talked about books and mostly anything that we had in common, which is most likely everything. "ya remember the time when that boy almost said I love you to her but didnt because he died?!" I opened my mouth to say something but bells were ringing in the distance. "Shoot!" I looked at Levy "What's wrong?"

"I kinda slipped away last night to read this book here and I was suppose to be back before 8, and now it's 10!" she gathered up her satchel and ran clumsily over the bridge. Before she disappeared from the distance, she turned around and waved back at me, I smiled and stood up and waved back at her. "Well, looks like I gotta get home too." I jogged over the bridge to the neighborhood.

For an hour or so, I wandered through the streets and up the hill. I couldn't remember where the mansion was. I arrived at a house on top of that hill, the house was bigger than mine, it was colossal! I walked to the street sign, it said _'West Magnolia'_ my house was located in _East Magnolia._ "Ok. . I'm officially lost"

I looked at the West Mansion and it was massive compared to my house, it was like- COLOSSAL! I read the front gate address. "Dragneel Mansion" I read out loud. "Maybe they can help me." I ran the doorbell and a few seconds past and someone came out. It was a. . . man with pink hair?


End file.
